Frozen Ashes
by JuviaLockserSky
Summary: Juvia Lockser was just a normal Univesity student until she's kidnapped and has to be Gray Fullbsters fiancé
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I own nothing but the plot.

1.

"Damn it Juvia! I told you to stop taking those fucking night classes, do you know how dangerous it is for a young woman like yourself to walk home in those alleys all by yourself!" Lucy shouted into the phone.

I leaned against the now locked University door with one hand holding my phone up to my ear and other in my black trench coat pocket.

"I'm sorry but I need these night classes for my degree." I exclaimed to my angry roommate.

I heard Lucy scoff than sigh. "You knew that my car was in the garage getting fixed, you could have skipped one night."

"Sorry, I'll be home in a few! Byee love you!" I said quickly hanging up.

I shoved my phone in my pocket and began walking down the dark creepy alleyway where they say somebody is murdered every night. To be honest, I wasn't all that scared. I mean sure it was dark and had this super bad reputation. I was walking as quickly as I could so Lucy wouldn't worry about me.

The sudden sound of smashing beer bottles made me stop in my tracks and turn around with wide eyes. There were two drunk men walking straight towards me. I took a gulp than started to speed walking but the drunk men were keeping up with me.

"Where you going sweetheart?" one man hollered out.

I started running without looking back until I ran into a man who came in front of me from no where. His breath smelled of whiskey and cigarette smoke surrounded his body. He gripped my wrists tightly and pushed me against a brick wall.

"Maybe I should have let you run further, I love a good chase." the young man whispered in my ear.

"Get off me!" I shouted kneeing him where it hurts.

"Bitch!" he shouted letting go of my wrists and falling to his knees.

I quickly ran until one of the other guys grabbed my arm, yanking me into his arms.

"I wanna have some fun with you, I won't hurt you." he chuckled trying to unbutton my jacket.

"Stop!" I cried.

Tears flowed down my cheeks as I tried to get out of his grip and push him away from unbuttoning my coat.

Suddenly a black car came out of no where and out jumped a tall man with black hair. He punched the man who let go of his grip, allowing me to fall onto the cold ground. I watched the man who saved me beat the crap out of the men who tried to hurt me. When they all laid on the ground, the tall figure turned towards me and crotched down.

"Come on." he snarled grabbing my arm and dragging me into the car.

"What the hell?" I cried sitting up in the seat.

The faceless man got in the car next to me crossed his arms.

"Stupid girl, roaming the streets by yourself." he scoffed turning towards me.

We passed a billboard which shone down on the car showing the faceless mans face. He had piercings for eyebrows, on the side of his nose and going down the middle of his chin. His eyes were a deep cruel brown and his mouth as serious as ever.

"Where are you taking me?!" I shouted.

"Damn is that anyway to thank somebody who just saved your life?!" he growled.

"Well I would have expect you grabbed me and stuffed me in your car without telling me where were going?!" I yelled hitting his arm but he didn't budge.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you so you can quit thinking that." he said sternly.

I huffed than folded my arms and sat in the seat properly, looking forward.

"I grabbed you because I got a feeling that he's going to like you." the man mumbled.

I went to ask but decided to just keep my mouth shut for the rest of the ride. I was unsure how long we were driving but the car suddenly came to a complete stop. The driver got out than the man. I crawled out and fixed myself looking up at the huge house in front of me. It was hard to see in the dark but it had bodyguards and large gates to keep whose in , in and whose out, out.

"Follow me." the man said rather cruel but I listened anyway.

He entered some code than the large gates opened. I followed him into the house that had bodyguards at every door. The smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke hit me in the face once I walked in. I looked around and seen some people playing cards, others laughing and drinking while others watched me intensely.

The no name man walked up the stairs and would look back every now and then to make sure that I was still following him. I was pretty scared and freaked out because I feel like I'm in trouble and the atmosphere of this place wasn't a happy-go-lucky bar, this was some fucked up gang vibe. Lucy must have the police called and freaking out now.

We stopped at a large door that had a fancy silver trimming going all around the door. The man knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"What?!" a deep voice snapped back from inside.

I jumped being taken back from that angry deep voice which came from inside that door.

"It's Gajeel, I have a woman who you might be interested in."

So his name was Gajeel. The angry guy inside might be interested in me?! This better not be some illegal business bullshit!

"Bring her in." the deep voice called out.

He didn't sound as angry as the first time he spoke.

Gajeel opened the doors and grabbed my arm, pulling me in. There was a strong scent of cigarette smoke and cheap perfume that filled the air. I looked at the dim lighting room that I now stood in, there were two figures at the other side of the room. A man sitting down and a woman who was sitting on him. I couldn't see their faces because the lighting was dim but it was easy to pick out their figures.

The man who was sitting down pushed the woman off him who simply scoffed and walked out of the room without another word.

"Gajeel, let us be." the man ordered.

Gajeel shoved his hands in his pockets and left.

I faced the man who stood up and started to walk towards me. He had raven coloured hair that was messy but a nice messy. He had icy cold blue eyes and a serious face, though his body looked to be in good shape. He wore a black jacket over what looked like a blue button up shirt with the collar sticking out, along with black pants.

"What's your name?" he asked walking towards me.

Should I tell him my real name? What if he's a drug dealer or something and will make me sell for him and I can never get out of it!

"J-Juvia." I stuttered.

'You idiot! Don't stutter that shows I'm scared or weak! '

He grabbed my blue locks and twisted a small piece around his finger then let go and smirked.

"That's a very unusual name." he said leaning into my ear.

My heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. Who the hell is this guy and what did he want from me? I mean sure he was pretty good looking but that has nothing to do with anything!

'I'm totally freaking out!'

"Why did Gajeel bring me here?" I asked quietly.

He pulled away and stared at me amused. "You're rather feisty, I can see it in your eyes."

He went to put his hand to my cheek but I slapped it away. "You didn't answer my question!"

His facial expression turned serious and he looked irritated with me. He looked like he was about to yell at me until there was a knock on his door.

"WHAT?!" he shouted making me jump again.

"They're here." Gajeel said quietly.

The man grabbed my arm and throw me down onto the couch.

"Sit there and don't open your damn mouth!" he growled.

I remained silent and rubbed my arm from where he had grabbed it roughly. The man walked over and opened the door pulling a fake smile and letting them in. The room was suddenly filled with around twenty people who were just chatting and such. I had learned two things in that hour I spent on the couch, one, the man's name was Gray and two, these people were nosy. They all kept asking Gray who I was but I couldn't hear what he had said.

I watched two men who looked mysterious in one of the back corners. One of them looked around then pulled out a gun hiding it in their dress shirt. My eyes became wide as I looked around to see that everyone was too busy in conversation to realize that there was a guy ready to shoot up the place. I watched him aim his gun towards Gray.

I could never understand why I did what I did the moment after that but I'm happy that I did. I jumped up off the couch and ran towards Gray, pushing him down just before bullets were fired. I fell on top of his chest and turned to see people running and screaming while bodyguards ran in. The other man ran up to me with a knife.

"Dumb girl getting the way!" He shouted aiming the knife at me, slashing my arm.

Gray sat up putting a hand on my back pulling out a gun and shooting the man in front of me without a second thought.

My eyes widen as I gripped my bleeding arm. Gajeel and tons of other people ran in to see if Gray was okay.

"Gray are you okay?" a white haired woman called out.

He looked more irritated than ever now that the attention was on him.

"Mirajane, take this girl and bandage up her arm!" Gray ordered pushing me into her.

"Right away!" Mirajane said gently grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room.

I sat in the medical room that was here in the house for emergencies while Mirajane bandaged up

my slashed arm.

"You must be the girl that Gajeel bought here?" she asked sweetly.

This woman was nice, what the hell was she doing in a place like this? What even was this place?!

"Yes but I'm still unsure why, I have no idea what's going on here." I frowned looking down at the white haired woman.

"Gray Fullbuster is next in line to take over a worldwide multimillion alcohol company but his father is old fashion and wants him to have a wife before he retires and passes over his business to his son." Mirajane informed.

"So Gajeel bought me here to be a wife for Gray?!" I shouted.

Mirajane nodded her head. "Gray has had many women come through here but he has his way with them and let's them go, it drives his father into excessive anger."

"I don't blame him there, but I'm still in University! I can't get married to some asshole who wants to take over his fathers company!" I shouted putting on hand on my cheek in worry.

Mirajane laughed loudly than sighed. "I'm sorry but that's the first time I've ever heard that come from a woman."

My cheeks turned red and I sighed.

"You must be pretty young." she commented.

"I'm only twenty one." I insisted.

"Me too."

I flinched as she dabbed alcohol on my wound.

"So will I ever be able to go home?" I asked.

Mirajane shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just the bartender and medical worker here."

The door suddenly opened and in came Gajeel with a irritated look. He came over and patted my head.

"Ow what the hell?!" I asked rubbing my head.

"How ya feeling?" he asked ignoring my comment.

I looked away and huffed. "I feel like shit, I'm tired and I want to go home."

Gajeel chuckled. "I can't see that happening anytime soon."

Mirajane and I both looked at Gajeel with confused facial expressions.

"Why the hell not? I'm obviously not marriage material." I said looking down at my bandaged arm.

"Gray just asked me to set up the spare room for you and the news has gotten back to his father that you had saved his son's life from gang members so he's well impressed and is flying in tomorrow." Gajeel chuckled.

"You saved Gray from a bullet!" Mirajane blushed.

My cheeks turned red and I looked away. "Well I'm going home! I have no intentions in dealing with some asshole or his father!"

Gajeel threw me over his shoulder, I kicked and shouted for him to put me down. Man this fucking sucked!

He threw me down on a large soft bed.

"This is your room and if you need anything then just ask me." he said turning back on to me.

"Wait!" I shouted.

He turned half towards me waiting for me to say what I had to say.

"Thanks for saving me earlier tonight, it means a lot." I smiled.

He just smirked and waved it off, leaving me in the dim lighted room all by myself. I looked through the dresser and pulled out blue baby doll lingerie, at first it felt gross because some other woman probably wore this but I realized that it had been a long day an exhausting night so I didn't care what I slept in.

I got in bed and thought about how worried Lucy must be. Gajeel took my phone so I wouldn't call the police but I needed to soon get ahold of Lucy somehow. I turned over on my side and thought about Gray.

He gave an odd vibe and looked like he had a lot of power over a lot of people. It must be hard on him though, being forced to marry a woman rather than finding the one. I hope he doesn't choose me because I didn't want to get married period.

The voices outside the door stopped and there was complete silence and darkness.

"Juvia? Juvia? Hey Juvia?"

I heard a voice and felt my body being shaken rapidly. My eyes fluttered open to see Gajeel staring down at me with an irritated facial expression.

"Took you long enough to wake up!" he complained, folding his arms.

I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes to try and actually wake myself up.

"Why did you come in and wake me?" I asked yawning.

Gajeel scoffed. "I told you last night that Silver was coming here today to meet you and thank you for saving his only son!"

All the events that had happened last night flowed back into my head, making the memories still fresh. I looked down at my arm that was bandaged and still healing. That's right, I saved Gray from being killed last night.

I simply yawned than got out of bed. "This is total bullshit, I just want to go home." I complained.

"Well if Gray doesn't want you than he'll have his way with you and you're gone." Gajeel shrugged.

I shook my head with an amused smile. "Gray Fullbuster may be use to getting what he wants from everyone else, but I will not degrade myself just because he's good looking and will make me feel like I owe him something"

Gajeel rolled his eyes at my remark. "Yeah Yeah, you'll fuck him eventually."

Forty five minutes later, I stepped out of the bathroom and sighed laying down on my bed. What the hell was I going to wear? I didn't bring any of my clothes with me because I was totally kidnapped even though Gajeel won't admit it. How was I suppose to dress to meet this man? I jumped up quickly and went through the dresser that I had gotten my nightgown last night.

Eventually, I found clothes that were my size and actually rather classy looking. It was hard to actually decide what I wanted to wear because all the clothes here were so beautiful. I came to the conclusion of keeping it casual because I didn't give a shit what I wore to meet his dad. I pulled on dark denim skinny jeans and matched it with a black and white striped long sleeve shirt. I threw on a pair of black heels and admired myself in the mirror.

I walked outside my room and strutted to the room that Gray had been in yesterday. I opened the door and walked in, rather than knocking and waiting for him to ask who I was. Gray was smoking a cigarette and on his phone till he looked up at me and smirked.

He smirked at me while his eyes roamed all over my body.

"Well aren't you a busty bombshell this morning." He smiled referring to my perky chest.

I ignored his comments and pervertedness. "I'm going home now, obviously I'm not marriage material and I don't want to get married to some guy that I don't know!"

I went to turn on my heels, leaving this building and never coming until Gray spoke up.

"Yet you saved me from a bullet through the head?" he questioned.

"That's different, if I'm able to help another human being from dying than that's perfectly fine but actually marrying somebody that I don't know is a bit much." I said walking towards the door.

"So in other words, you're a prude." he said with a devilish smirk.

My blood started to boil, I'm many things but a prude is not one of them. I grew up always being known as a prude or the girl who didn't have a family or the girl who didn't know the meaning of fun.

"I haven't heard that word in awhile." I smiled pathetically at the raven haired man.

He simply put out his cigarette, sitting up than walking around the desk and leaning on it with his arms folded.

"I'm guessing you're a virgin then?" he asked with a small smirk showing from the right corner of his mouth.

Rude Much.

"That's none of your business!" I snapped.

Gray only laughed in amusement of my blushing red cheeks and my arms that were folded against my chest making my breasts perk out more.

"Show me that you're not a prude." he asked of me with deep icy cold blue eyes.

Who the hell did he think he was? I wasn't sleeping with him like some disrespectful skank!

I scoffed and turned my cheek from him. "Do I honestly look like the type of girl who would sleep with you right away?!"

"I'm not asking for sex, I'm asking for a blowjob." he grinned.

Gray knew no boundaries at all, first he tries to make moves on me and now he's basically asking me for a blowjob? I took a good hard look at Gray and thought about it. He was a young good looking man who yearned for a woman's touch yet he liked to be the dominant one. I had always wanted to explore my sexual desires but not like this.

"I told you, I'm not that type of girl." I said blushing.

There was a knock on the door, Gray let out a large sigh and went to take a seat.

"Come sit on my lap, it's my father." Gray said irritated patting his thigh with his hand as if I were a three year old.

"Last time I checked, you weren't my dad." I frowned walking over and leaning on the desk.

Gray chuckled and laid one cheek on his fist. "I can be your daddy if you want me too."

I made a face of digust at him and he rolled his eyes. Gray didn't seem all that bad.

A tall figure walked in and I swear to god it was a older version of Gray, he really did look just like his father. He sat down in the chair across from Gray's desk that I was leaning on.

"Hello Son." his father said with a generous smile.

"Can we wrap this up quickly, I got shit to do." Gray spoke in an irritated voice.

I can't believe he would talk to his father like that.

"Yes well I also have buisness meetings to attend but I wanted to meet the woman who saved my sons life." Silver said looking over st me.

He took my hand and kissed it. At least I know where Gray gets it from.

"I'm Silver Fullbuster, Gray's father. Thank you for saving my son, that takes a lot of gut to put your own life on the line for somebody." he said giving me a small smile.

"I'm Juvia Lockser and it was no big deal." I said nervously.

It's no big deal? I saved the guys life and I say that it wasn't nothing big?

"So are you Gray's fiancé?" Silver asked.

"N-

"Yes." Gray said cutting me off.

I looked at him with wide eyes but he simply remained emotionless.

"Really?" he asked turning towards me.

PAUSE

The answer that I gave to Silver was where everything in my life had changed. I had gotten myself into a major situation that I had no idea how I was going to get myself out of.

What was I going to say? Gray was staring at me with a small smirk while Silver waited for me to answer him.

"Yes." I said softly.

The look on Silver's face was absolutely priceless. His smile grew large while he ran into my arms hugging me tightly than making Gray stand up so he could give his son a hug.

"Finally Gray! Well you've both made my day!" Silver said excited that his son was engaged.

He must have been really looking forward to the day that Gray told him he was getting married.

"Where's the ring?" he asked looking at my hand.

"On it's way." Gray said quickly.

This guy had an answer for everything.

"I have to get going but I'll be in touch, see you two later!" he exclaimed leaving.

Once the door was shut I turned around quickly and gave Gray an killer expression. If looks could kill than he would have dead ling ago.

"Why did you tell him I'm your fiancé?" I asked angry.

"Well I needed one to get the company, he's been nagging me for months about this and you looked like he'd approve of you because he didn't want a whore for a daughter in law." Gray said lilting up a cigarette.

"I can't get married to somebody that I hardly know! I have a life of my own, I'm still going to University!" I shouted at him.

Gray looked more irritated with me than ever. "Look, we'll play along and get married than get a divorce a few months after."

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "You can't do that to your father, you seen how happy he was for you, getting divorced would tear him apart."

"So would not marrying me." Gray smirked blowing out smoke.

What a jerk.

"Okay fine, we'll get married so you can get the company and whatever, than we get a divorce." I said agreeing with his plot.

Gray stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Just because you're playing the role of my fiance, doesn't mean you got to know everything that I'm doing." he snickered leaving.

My hands balled his fists and I huffed.

"What a jerk."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Juvia stood in front of her bed in her purple bra and underwear, trying to decide which outfit she would wear today. There was nothing special about this day, she just wanted to look nice and well, she hated to admit it but she wanted to look nice for Gray. He was a total jackass but even Juvia couldn't deny his bad boy attitude and charming good looks. She called Gajeel in who was her bodyguard but Juvia considered him a friend of hers. Gajeel walked in looking away immediately from the indecent girl. "Would it kill ya to put on some clothes before you call me in?!" Gajeel complained. Juvia ignored him and pointed to the outfits on the bed. "Which one?" she asked with a innocent look on her face. Gajeel scoffed. "You called me in here because you can't figure out which outfit to wear? Let me know when you seriously need something." he said turning his heel and opening the door. "Gajeel!" Juvia whined at him causing him to cringe. He let out a sigh and turned around to face her. " The one in the middle." and with that he slammed the door shut.

Juvia looked down at the navy blue long sleeve shirt and dark denim jeans that would surely show off her assets. She admired herself in the mirror then fixed her blue wavy locks and pulled on a simple pair of black heels.

She walked out of her room facing Gajeel who gave her a thumbs up. She smiled then strutted to Gray's office. Her palms felt sweaty but she had to ignore her nervousness, she knew that Gray could smell fear from a mile away. If she was going to be engaged and getting married to this man then she had to prove that she had some control and not have Gray embarrass her by bringing in bimbos.

The guards in front of the office door made way for her when she walked in front of them. Juvia was already prepared for the sight that she was now witnessing. There Gray sat with a tan brown haired woman sat on his lap kissing his neck. He noticed Juvia's presence but simply chuckled rather then pushing the woman off of him. Juvia suddenly felt a wave of anger wash over her at the sight. She wasn't jealous though, she was anything but jealous. Juvia wasn't sure what came over her once she seen Gray and the woman but she wasn't about to let him make a fool of her. "Get out." Juvia said quietly. The two ignored Juvia until she said it again only louder. "Get Out!" Gray pulled away from the brunette who rolled her eyes at Juvia. "I think Gray will be the judge of that right?" she asked him, pulling him in closer to her by the silver chain around his neck.

Gray wore an amused facial expression and pulled away from the surprised woman. "I wouldn't be a very good fiancé if I didn't listen her." Juvia folded her arms and watched the woman storm out angry, slamming the door furiously. Juvia sighed then walked over and sat on the edge of Gray's desk. He pulled out a silver case and opened it, revealing cigarettes. He lilt one up and offered Juvia a draw from it. "You know I don't smoke Gray." she said annoyed by his actions. He took a draw then blew smoke out in Juvia's face. "When you say my name in an angry tone it sounds pretty sexy." Gray teased. Juvia rolled her eyes. "Are you doing anything today?" Juvia asked looking at Gray.

He put his cigarette out and sighed. "I have a business meeting with my father and I'm meeting Loke at the club so yes I'm very busy." Gray said unfazed. Juvia pulled her mouth in a straight line then got up to leave but Gray pulled her back down into his lap. "Let's have dinner, 8 Island is a very high class restaurant and I'm sure you've heard of it." Juvia nodded looking down at Gray's and hers intertwining hands. "I'll see you around eight." Gray said lightly pushing Juvia off his lap. Juvia then smiled and headed towards her room.

"You should awful excited and giggly from somebody going out to supper with somebody whom she hates." Gajeel commented holding two flashy looking dresses in both hands. Juvia walked out in a short tight black dress and sized herself up in her mirror then looked at Gajeel. "I don't hate him, he's a jackass and besides, Gray and I are suppose to be engaged so the next year of my life would be a lot easier if we both got along." Juvia said pulling her dress down a little bit. Gajeel scoffed and shook his head. "That dress makes you look like his slut, not his fiancé." Gajeel said bluntly. Juvia slid her hands down her sides and nodded. "You're right, I have a really nice white one though!" Juvia giggled running into her bathroom. Gajeel sighed and leaned against the doorframe to only be followed by a knock.

Gajeel swung it open, startling the petite blue haired girl behind it. He had seen her around before but didn't know her name. Juvia ran out in a long sleeve white dress that hugged her curves but did it in a classy way. "Oh you bought me the books I asked for! Thank you so much!" Juvia shouted running in her black heels and hugging the small girl. "No problem Juvia, just ask anytime." She smiled. Gajeel cocked an eyebrow at her mature voice for such a short girl. Juvia was looking at him strange while the petite girl walked away, then smiled. "You like her!" Gajeel scoffed. "Yeah alright! As if I'd be into that shrimp!" Juvia giggled. "Well I guess you don't wanna know her nameeee." Juvia said dragging out her sentence. Gajeel poked Juvia in the tummy and sighed. "Grab your coat and come on, we'll be late." Gajeel said ignoring Juvia's question from before.

The bluenette kept bothering Gajeel in the limo on their way to the restaurant about the petite girl Juvia burrowed books off of. Suddenly their bodies went to the other side of the limo, Juvia screamed while Gajeel looked out the window to see what was happening. "Stay down Juvia!" Gajeel ordered keeping her close. A purple mist began to appear in the air of the limo, knocking Gajeel out right away. Juvia tried to wake him up but only ended up passing out beside him.

Gray quickly got out of his limo and fixed his blue tie. He was a little nervous about this "date" he would call it and was curious what Juvia would be wearing. He stood outside the 8 Island restaurant and hoping no paparazzi would find him standing outside by himself. Gray checked his watch and looked at it clearly.

8:10

Maybe she was running late but Juvia didn't seem like the type of woman to do something like that.

8:20

Must be stuck in traffic.

8:40

Did she run out of makeup and had to go buy more than apply it and get stuck in traffic?

9:00

She stood him up.

Gray began to call her once again only for Gajeel's number to pop up on his phone.

"Something wrong?" Gray asked more eagerly than planned.

"It's about Juvia."

It was pretty dark, really dark actually. Her eyelids slowly opened to a small dim light not that far from her, when she tried to get up she was pulled back down into her chair, as if something was restricting her. Juvia looked down at her body to see harsh looking ropes tied around her body to a chair. Where the hell was she? Hopefully Gajeel had woken up and called Gray to tell him that she had went missing or been kidnapped.

The sound of a door from behind her suddenly opened, showering light into what looked like a torture chamber or maybe it's one of those kinky rooms that people keep like in the smutty books shes read. A man with black hair stood before her with a angry look on his face. "I'm Marco, you must be Gray Fullbusters fiancé. You don't look as slutty as I thought but who am I to judge a whore?" he chuckled. Juvia tried to shout expect her mouth had been tapped over so with all her built up anger, Juvia kicked him right where it hurts causing him to fall to his knees in pain. "You bitch!" he shouted. The Marco guy stood up and ran to one of the tables ans grabbed a knife slamming it down into Juvia's left thigh. "AHHHH!" Juvia cried out only for it to be muffled from the tap. He pulled out the knife, making Juvia wince. The tears streamed down her face while she watched her blood run out of her leg and onto the grey concrete floor. Juvia tried to call out Gray's name making Marco laugh at her. "Sorry sweetheart but Gray isn't coming. You know he doesn't actually care about you right?" Marco chuckled. Juvia stopped crying and looked down at her bleeding leg. Maybe Marco was right. Why would Gray want to save her?

"You shouldn't say such absurd things to that woman. Although it's better if she knew the truth before her death." a mans voice spoke from behind her. Marco simply smiled while a white haired man came in sight of her. He wore a white dress shirt, black dress pants and shoes. The man went to speak until he looked at Juvia and stopped. She looked up at him innocently, he admired her beautiful blue wavy hair, her mysterious blue eyes and a lovely body. It was only then that the man noticed the stab wound on her leg and kneeled down to it. "Did Marco do this to you?" he asked gently, trying not to scare her. She looked into his eyes and slowly nodded. The man stood up and turned towards Marco, punching him in the face which sent him flying. He ripped the tape off her mouth and untied the ropes from behind her. "I'm Lyon Vastia, what would your name be?" he asked kissing her hand. Juvia hesitated for a moment trying to make the tint of pink in her cheeks disappear. This man had just planned on killing her but now he's suddenly so formal and nice to her. "Juvia Lockser." she said softly. He took her hand and led her upstairs to what looked like his living room. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. How would you like to be my wife Juvia?" he asked softly sitting down on a black leather couch, patting a place beside him.

Juvia gasped covering her mouth with her hands. He wanted to marry her after just meeting her? It kind of felt like deja vu to her after everything that happened with Gray. "Allow me to attend your wound my darling, I'm sorry for kidnapping you. Gray and I have quite a feud." he smiled bandaging Juvia's wound. Juvia didn't bother to ask the relation or the feud for that matter. She wondered if Gray had been looking for her or did he just go to the club and find some girl to bring home? Maybe Lyon could bring her back to her apartment with Lucy. She missed Lucy a ton and wanted to see her.

The glass doors to Lyon's living room were suddenly shattered and swung open showing Gray behind them. Juvia gasped while Lyon pulled her close, making her blush. "I should have figured you were the one that took her right away!" Gray growled walking towards Lyon and Juvia. "I don't think I'll be giving her back, this woman meets perfection in my eyes." Lyon said pulling Juvia to his chest. Gray scoffed. "She's my fiancé, Juvia is mine." Gray said angry. Lyon simply chuckled then released his grip on Juvia. "You may go my dear but once he starts displeasing you than you know I'll be here." Lyon said caressing Juvia's cheek. Juvia jumped up and ran towards Gray folding her arms but remaining by his side. "Have you two even done the deed yet?" Lyon asked with a mischievous smirk. Gray turned around, grabbing Juvia and storming out of Lyon's mansion and into the limo.

Juvia POV

I sat in the limo as far away from Gray as possible. He seemed angry and I didn't want to make him angrier, or perhaps he was angry at me. He was hard to read but at least I get to go back to his house and go to bed, pretending that none of this happened. I suddenly felt coldness on my wound causing me to jump. "Sorry." Gray said quietly and slowly moving his cold hand away from my wounded leg. I felt my cheeks get red and turned away from him. "It's o-kay." I stuttered mentally face palming myself.

Once we stepped inside Gray's mansion, everyone downstairs looked at us with small smiles and some sympathetic. I gave Gajeel a small smile heading towards my room hoping to go to bed but Gray was straight behind me. Why was he following me to my room? Was he going to tell me off? I walked in and Gray closed the door behind him. I sat down on my bed, shivering a little due to lack of heat. "Are you cold? I can turn up the heat." Gray offered to me while I nodded. We sat in silence for awhile until Gray began to unzip my dress. "Gr-Gray! What are y-ou doing?!" I asked with red cheeks. Gray pulled the dress down my body until it was a puddle around my feet. "I can smell his cologne on your dress which makes me extremely irritated and angry seeing you're mine." Gray growled in my ear. I gasped while Gray began to undress himself in front of me. "I'm not exactly yours until we bond together Gray." Gray scoffed at me and looked into my eyes. "I don't believe in that crap." Gray said nonchalantly.

I put both my hands on his cheeks and gave him a gentle smile. "Would Lyon lay off if you and I were-

"Of course not, he's smitten with you. I'm not one to pressure a woman into doing something like that." Gray said looking away from me and over to probably the wall. "Well maybe I want to do it." I said running my hands down his tone stomach. Gray laughed loudly. "That seems too sudden for me to believe, besides, I didn't think you'd want to be with a guy whose been with lots of women." I pulled him down closer to me, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm bound to lose it at some point, and I don't mind it with you. I mean, yeah you're a jackass but you're also somebody who I dreamt losing it too." I said pulling him down in for a kiss.

It was everything that I had dreamed. His lips were soft and they felt amazing on mine. My hands roamed his body while one of Gray's rubbed up and down my leg while his other groped my boob causing me to moan loudly. I pulled away and asked him a question that I had been meaning to ask. "Do you like me? Do you feel anything for me?" I asked. Gray stopped what he was doing and looked me in the eyes.

"No."

My heart hurt when he said that, I couldn't understand why I had feelings for him. I barely knew Gray, he was a total jackass and I'm suppose to be his fake fiancé and yet, here I am almost giving away my innocence and acting like some teenage girl whose been played by the hottest guy in school. "Get out." I said pushing him off of me. Gray tried to touch me but I shoved him off. "Leave me alone, please." I begged. I heard him sigh and moments after that, my door slammed. I began to cry and cry loudly, Gajeel walked in and sighed rubbing my back. "Get some rest Juv." Gajeel said getting up but I pulled him back into me. "Stay with me please. Gajeel please." I begged him grabbing tightly onto his hand. "Fine! Don't tell anyone though." he said crawling into bed with me and cuddling me. I whimpered into my pillow while Gajeel rubbed my back and caressing my hand. At least I gained a friend from this experience.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Juvia let the warm sprays of water fall all over her body while her hands were tangled in her hair making sure to get all the shampoo out of her hair. It had been almost a week since Juvia had talked to Gray and she didn't plan on making an effort to change that. Gajeel had told her to go talk to him and everything would blow over, however that isn't the kind of person Gray was. He had probably had a good week, having his way with women, drinking with his buddies and not having her breathing down his neck.

She turned the knob leaving nothing but water droplets running down her body. Juvia stepped out of the tub, grabbing a warm blue towel that suited the wet hair over her shoulders.

There was a knock on her door, she knew it was Gajeel checking up on her again. They had gotten super close lately but Juvia thought of him more as a brother that she always wanted but never had.

"You alright Juv?" he called from the door. Juvia smiled dropping her towel and pulling on a matching set of blue bra and panties then a long sleeve blue shirt and tight black shirt with her shirt tucked in. "You can come in!" she shouted from the bathroom. The door clicked open and shut again, Gajeel leaned against the bathroom door frame and let out an amused sigh. Juvia continued to apply mascara but glancing at her tall friend in the mirror.

"Something funny?" she asked turning towards him. He smiled and shook his head. "No, you just look nice." he commented looking away.

Juvia sighed then wrapped her arms in under Gajeel's. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he asked a little alarmed of what she was doing. Juvia giggled into his chest. "I'm hugging you, and thanking you for just being there for me."

Gajeel scoffed. "I wouldn't be a very good bodyguard nor friend if I didn't do at least that." Juvia smiled. "I'm going to go downstairs and talk to Mira." Juvia said walking past him. Gajeel smirked and followed behind her.

"Get your ass up!" Mirajane called nudging Gray's side with her small foot. He simply gave a murmur, turning on his side still in his what looked like peaceful slumber.

Mirajane smirked then leaned down into his ear and gave a small whisper. "If you don't get up than I'll call you-know-who."

Gray's head shot up, clearly irritated with Mira disturbing his sleeping time. "What's wrong with me sleeping in for one fucking day of the week!" he mumbled huskily, still laying in bed. Mirajane nudged him and folded her arms. "You've been sleeping in the past week, it's time you got up and started acting like a real man." Gray simply scoffed and sat up in bed, rubbing his hands over his face. He picked up his phone and seen tons of messages from multiple people and it was almost noon.

Damn.

"You should also smooth things over with your fiancé, you know your father wants a public appearance soon and well, Juvia is a sweet girl so you should be lucky she's even doing this." Mirajane scald. Gray simply ruffed his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

There was a knock on the door, Mirajane ran quickly and opened it up to reveal a confused and nervous looking Juvia. For the first time in Gray's life, he admired a woman for her true beauty. Her long blue locks stood out clearly while covering parts of her tight blue shirt that showed off some cleavage which was new for her. His eyes scanned down her small waist and pale legs that went on what seemed like forever, god she wasn't just hot. She was fucking beautiful.

"Oh Juvia! We were just talking about you!" Mirajane cheered grabbing Juvia by the arm and pulled her into Gray's room. They both made short eye contact until she focused back on Mirajane. "I was looking for you and had a question-

"It can wait! Gray has a few things to say to you so in you go!" Mirajane smiled sweetly before pushing Juvia directly into Gray's room where his bed laid. The bluenette looked all around the room or from what she could see, the room looked big with bare grey walls and messy clothes all over the place. Gray patted a seat on his bed next to him which made Juvia blush.

JUVIA POV

I pulled my skirt down, slowly sitting down on the fairly large bed next to the raven haired man. It was a bit hard to believe that he had this whole room to himself, it was so big. Gray sighed, putting his hand on my thigh and rubbed it slowly up and down. There was something about the feeling of the way he rubbed my leg, it felt nice and calm.

"I'm not really one to apologize for my words nor actions but if we want this to work then I guess I'm going to have to suck it up, so I'm sorry." Gray confessed obviously annoyed. I sat there not saying anything. What am I suppose to say to an apology like that? This was so hard for me, I had never been this close to a guy before so what do I do? I wish Lucy was here to help me out. He kept staring at me, waiting for a response.

I had seen a fight something like this in a movie once so maybe the move that the woman made would work? I guess there was only one way to find out. I turned my body towards his, grabbed his cheeks and attached our lips together hard. His lips were a lot softer than I imagined, surprisingly, Gray kept up our kiss and he went more deeply, tilting our heads while he slipped his tongue in around my mouth. This felt really nice with him.

I felt his hands all around my body but never actually stopping to touch me. I broke the kiss and in one swift moment, Gray was in under me while I straddled him with my thighs clamped tightly on each side of him. My skirt rose up almost all the way to my thighs which he was clearly eyeing. "I don't want to go all the way yet." I whispered with a blush and looked away. I felt his hands run up my arms gently. "That's fine but I will admit that I never had a girl make me wait so it's very intriguing." he smirked playfully at me. My hands roamed up his bare chest, him already down to his boxers. I'm so inexperienced while he was very experienced, it was a little embarrassing even though I did have a small idea of what to do. Gray suddenly leaned on his elbows for support, bringing his mouth to my ear. "Let me make you feel good." he whispered needy. I gasped at his proposal which only made him laugh and flip us over so he was now hovering over me.

Gray's lips attached to mine, slipping his tongue across my bottom lip. One of his hands went up my shirt and cupped my bra causing me to release a moan which made me cover my mouth. He laughed down at me and did again. "I want to hear you. It's normal to make sounds." I nodded and attached my hands to his shoulder while Gray pulled my skirt down, revealing my blue lace panties. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see his reaction. My arms were suddenly moved and now he was pulling up my shirt. I looked down at my clothes puddled on the floor not wanting to make eye contact.

"Juvia, look at me." he whispered huskily. His voice sent shivers down my spine, I'm just so nervous that he'd laugh at my pale skin, or my huge boobs were to huge. I slowly turned my head and looked up at him in the eyes where he wore a soft smile. "I'm still new to this, and I'm so pale and my boobs-

"Wonderful, their wonderful, and your pale skin is something I admire." he commented trailing his fingers down one of my legs. My cheeks were pink while my body felt like it was on fire. "You know, I thought that I was always a boob guy until I seen these really nice long legs of yours." I gasped at his perverted comment which only made him chuckle.

"Um what are you going to do to me?" I asked nervously. Gray stopped in his tracks and made eye contact with me. "Can I surprise you? I promise I won't hurt you, if that's what you're afraid of." he said still looking up at me and awaiting my answer. "I trust you." I whispered. It seems that all the dark eyed man needed to hear because once those words came out of my mouth, he focused down on my centre. I felt his finger rub up and down the fabric. "Ahh." I moaned quietly. I tried to look down at Gray and read his expressions which were nothing but mysterious. "You're so wet." he mumbled. His hands reached up to my hips and with one tug my panties were puddled on the floor with the rest of my clothes.

His finger moved up and down slowly. "Ngh, Ahh!" I moaned at his touch. The motion quicken which made me moan even more. "Do you like it?" he asked smirking up. I nodded quickly. Suddenly, I felt sharp pain causing me to flinch. "Sorry, I didn't mean too." he said quickly removing all body contact with me. I shook my head. "It's okay, I want you too." I spoke in a more desperately tone than planned. Gray reached up and pulled my bra up, showing my breasts to him. His head dipped down. I felt his tongue flick my nipple then slowly lick circle around it. "Mhmm." I moaned gripping the bed sheets in frustration. Gray put his mouth around and sucked hard which made me tip my head back for a second. God this felt amazing.

Gray moved his hand down to my centre, slowly inserting a finger in which hurt for a minute or two but the more Gray moved, the better is felt. "Do you like this? finger fucking?" he asked huskily. I had never been talked to so vaguely but I enjoyed it when it was Gray. "Mhmm Gray." I moaned letting his name roll off my tongue. I then felt more pressure allowing me to realize he inserted another finger. This felt fucking amazing. "So good ah!"

"Mhmm." Gray moaned speeding up. I felt my stomach tighten at the sight of Gray groping my breasts and fingering me all at once. "My stomach feels- ahh- tight- I think I'm going to ahhhhhhhh." I moaned loudly hearing Gray groan while my body felt relaxed. I watched Gray pur his fingers to his lips and suck on them. My chest rose heavy while my cheeks were still flushed. "You taste nice, so nice that I want more of a taste." he said cockily as he lifted up my legs making me gasp. My legs were spread wide and Gray positioned his head between them. I squealed when I felt his tongue lick me up and down. He was so good at this. My head tipped back yet again in pleasure while I felt him suck and lick my centre.

Gray pulled away, wiping his face with his forearm with a knowing smirk. "There's nothing better than an innocent pussy." he groaned looking down at my body. I knew he wanted more than that from me, it must be hard for him to have self control. I sat up and pushed him down on his back which led to him giving me a confused look. "I want to pleasure you." My body moved down towards the large bulge stuck to his tight boxers. I swallowed hard and pulled down his boxers, eyes widening at the large shaft sprung up in front of me. He was so ... big. "Are you surprised?" he asked looking down at me in amusement. I didn't take my eyes off his cock. "You're very big." I murmured hoping he wouldn't hear me but the loud laugh continued after that told me otherwise. I dipped my head down slowly licking the tip then taking more of him in my mouth which led him to groan loudly. I slowly bobbed my head up and down with half his length in my mouth. This wasn't too hard. His hand reached down and gripped most of my hair, pushing my head down further his length, bobbing my head quickly which made me gag. "Fuck you're so hot." he gasped. I continued to bob yet again as much as I could. "You're taking more of me than any woman ever has, pretty dirty for an innocent girl." he spoke making my core wet yet again. He was a fan of dirty talking which I didn't mind, I was just to embarrassed too. I started bobbing quickly, looking up to see Gray's head tipped back and groaning. "Juvia, I'm going to come but I need to know if you want to swa- Fuckkk!" he groaned. I felt warm liquid ooze into my mouth but I swallowed it quickly, barely tasting the salty liquid.

I sat up and wiped my mouth then bent down to grab my clothes only for me to be pulled back in bed. "We pleasure each other than you're going to leave me?" he teased. I blushed with his arms wrapped around me. "I just thought you'd want me to leave." I said nervously. I felt his head shake. "No, I enjoy your presence." he commented. I smiled when he said that. Gray could be a nice guy.

We laid in bed together for probably an half hour until Gray got up to get a shower but stopped extending his hand out. My lord he was a beautiful sculpted man, the man must workout a lot because his body is something you'd see in an movie or picture in a book. "You want to come?" he asked. I wanted to say yes but I also wanted to say no. I shouldn't be doing dirty while everyone is downstairs and if Gajeel finds out then he'll never let me live it down. I sat up naked giving him a small smile and ready to join him when a garbage can came flying, hitting Gray right in his forehead and falling down. I squealed grabbing the bed sheet for cover up of my body, running over to Gray. "Are you okay?!" I called. Gray groaned rubbing his forehead with an irritated facial expression. "You bastard, what the hell kind of an god damn entrance was that?!" he shouted. My head turned towards the door to a pink haired man with a huge smile. "That's what you get for not telling me that you're engaged! I go away for three weeks and suddenly engaged! I'm still awaiting for best man invitation!" He shouted crossing his arms. Gray scoffed. "Is that your pretty fiancé?" he commented staring at me. My cheeks blushed, pulling the bed sheet closer to me. "She is my fiancé." Gray sighed sitting up and grabbing his boxers and putting his boxers on. "You did good then, she has really big-

"Shut up you idiot, this is Natsu my friend and this is Juvia my fiancé." Gray said introducing us. Natsu smiled as did I. "Nice to meet ya!" He shouted happily shaking my head. I smiled. "As to you." Gray stood and yawned. "Well get out, I have to shower." Natsu scoffed. "Don't have too much fun." Natsu winked leaving. Gray then grabbed my hand and pulling me into the bathroom. "I haven't stripped you of enough of your assets." he winked.

The guards stood by the fence, trying to stay in place although they couldn't wait to get off duty due to the strange amount of heat today. A small shadow appeared making them look down. She had pretty long blonde hair, a curvy kind of figure. Although she looked rather mad for a small figure.

"You are you dollface?" one of the guard men asked.

The girl sighed than pointed at the guards.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Locksers best friend!"

A/N: Sorry it's shorter than normal, I'm super busy but trying so hard to write chapter 4 right now!

Thank you for all your lovely votes and comments! 3 :)


End file.
